


the world's never looked so small

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Osamu is a good boyfriend, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: Sometimes what you’ve planned isn’t what you get. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing, as Osamu comes to find.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	the world's never looked so small

Osamu has always had a plan in mind when he thought about his future, and ideally things would go like this: Fall in love, buy a house together, get married and have kids - after he’s reached a more permanent place in life of course. Though, life never really goes according to plan, does it? Things fell out of order when you wandered into his life, snatching his heart out of his hands before he even realized what was happening. **  
**

The whole falling in love part was something he didn’t want to get into until after highschool, after all, most relationships from school don’t make it very long past graduation. But everything has an exception, and that exception was you. The two of you held onto each other and refused to let go, fighting through the hardships that tried to pry you apart - and those hardships were successful two or three times, but your hearts always made it back to each other. 

“I always knew ya could do it, ‘Samu,” he remembers your sweet voice whispering in his ear as the two of you stood outside of the old and empty restaurant he had just bought. “Yer gonna bring this place to life.” 

Despite the small mix-up in his life plans that was you, things seemed to continue to go accordingly. He was finding himself, watching the pieces fall together, all his hard work paying off and _just_ when he’s settling into the life he’s still building, there’s another exception that comes into his life unexpectedly. 

“Hey, _hey_ , darlin’ what’s wrong,” he coos, rushing from the counter to your side the second he sees you come through the restaurant doors, tears running down your pretty face. “Speak to me, baby. Here, let’s sit down.” He leads you over to a booth and hugs you close to his side, rubbing soothing circles into your back as you bury your face into his chest.

“Osamu,” you cried, “I’m pregnant.”

Time came to a stop, and he found himself at a loss as to how he should feel about the news. There were so many different emotions bubbling up within him, fighting each other to take over, none of them overpowering the other. So he forced himself to ignore his inner turmoil and focused on you before his silence gave you any wrong ideas.

“Look at me, darlin’,” he murmured, resting his hands on the sides of your face, gently lifting up your head so that you’d face him. “Yer okay. Everythin’ is okay. I’ll be here with ya every step of the way, ya hear me? I’m not goin’ anywhere, we’re gonna figure this out together. So how about we get ya cleaned up, and we talk about this.”

And so you talked. You talked, and talked for hours, hand-in-hand, going back and forth what you wanted, over all the options and what it would mean for you two. But one night wasn’t enough to make such a big decision, and he knew whatever you decided to do, it would be a life-altering choice. 

The next month had made it clear what he wanted. If spending his spare time wondering who the baby would look like more, what their favourite colour would be, what names would be perfect, he knew his heart and mind have already spoken for him. He could only hope that you felt the same way.

“I want to have this baby.”

It almost didn’t register in his mind that he uttered those words, his gaze falling to your stomach, where a life he helped create was growing. He only realized what he had said when you intertwined your hand with his, a small smile on your face.

“Me too.”

_To hell with his life plans,_ Osamu thought. Falling in love before getting his life in order wasn’t part of the plan, and neither was becoming a father before he could slip a ring on your finger, but he’s so sure that he won’t regret either of these decisions. It was not the life he planned at all - lord knows he wasn’t planning on even being in a relationship at this point in his life, let alone expecting a child - but it was certainly the life he’s happy with. It’s the life he could’ve never dreamed of, so messy yet perfect at the same time. 

“Yer pullin’ my leg,” Atsumu breathed, searching both of your faces for any sign of deceit, and when he found none he was ecstatic. “That’s…that’s amazin’ ya guys! _Oh shit_ , I’m gonna be an uncle!” 

Osamu had to smack his brother over the head after the blonde picked you up and swung you around in excitement, reminding him that you were carrying a child, to which you teased him for his protectiveness. 

“Ya hear that, ‘Samu?” You sniffled, unable to contain your tears of joy. “We’re havin’ a beautiful baby girl.” 

Both of your eyes were locked on the screen, hearts swelling with love. He didn’t know he could love another person as much as he loved you, but the little girl on the screen was enough proof that he still had so much more love to give.

“A baby girl, huh?” Osamu grinned. “She’s gonna be the prettiest lil’ girl the world’s ever seen.”

And he was right.

The little life he had created with you slept peacefully in his arms, bundled up in a soft blanket, unbothered by the slight shaking of her father who couldn’t hold in his emotions as you watched them fondly from the hospital bed. It was a long, tiring night of getting this little one out into the world, and it was so, _so_ worth it. All the extra work the two of you picked up to save up for your child, all the sleepless nights he spent holding your hair back as you threw up, every kick, every penny spent to make everything as comfortable as possible for when the baby was born - it was all worth it. 

He looked back and forth between you and your daughter, his beautiful family, and he’s never felt more at peace. He sticks out the thumb that was underneath his daughters head, gently stroking her forehead. 

The world’s never looked so small as she shifts in her sleep, leaning closer into his warmth.


End file.
